Van and Courtney’s adventures of kamen rider zi-o Hyper battle: BiBiBi no BiBill Geiz
Van and Courtney’s adventures of kamen rider zi-o Hyper battle: BiBiBi no BiBill Geiz is a written story made by Vanguardmaster47 and PuppyPower32. Plot Tired of being scared on Halloween every year, Courtney decides to dress up in a scary costume to try and scare everybody. Meanwhile van and his team try to get Geiz into the Halloween spirit despite his fear of ghosts and try to prove to Dylan that ghosts are real, only to encounter ghostly copies of another riders in an abandoned school. Can Geiz get over his fear to save the day? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) Kivat the Third Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) souji tendo (Kamen Rider Kabuto) kabuto Zector Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Dylan Dalmatian Dolly Dalmatian Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Kion Fuli Beshte Ono Bunga Anga Makucha Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Oma ZI-O Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * Geiz gains the Geiz bibill armor in this Scenes No more scaredy pants! * (At the ride tower, Courtney is inside a giant pumpkin with Dolly, carving Praxina’s face) * Courtney: I don’t get it, Dolly... Every year on Halloween, no matter how hard I try, everyone scares me. *carves her pumpkin from the inside by using her claws and pushes the pumpkin piece out* * Dolly: You are pretty easy to scare. * Courtney: Well, I’m sick of it! *finishes carving her pumpkin as she gets out from the top* No more scaredy pants! *sees her pumpkin as she screams in fear and hides in the closet while panting fearfully* * Dolly: (goes over to courtney) hey it’s ok. Courtney you have like 100 different powers! Any threat should stand no chance against you No such thing as ghosts * (while decorating, Dylan and smolder are having a conversation) * Dylan: Smolder you being ridiculous * Smolder: what do you mean? Ghosts are real * dylan: suuuuure smolder, And leprechauns are real to * smolder: we literally have a guy on our team called kamen rider ghost! He can summon ghosts to! * Dylan: eh probably an asthetic choice And nothing more * smolder: are you kidding me? Aesthetic choice?! * Dylan: listen smolder I’m a dog of science. Unless you have facts you got nothing, besides kamen rider ghost and his other ghost things don’t count. I’m talking about real ghosts * smolder: oh so that’s how it is huh? (Sees Geiz) well then let’s talk to Geiz, maybe he can help us resolve this * dylan: Sure, be my guest Geiz‘s fear revealed Operation: Ghost hunt Close Encounters Ghosts And Geiz BiBill armor Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Written Stories